


Encouragement

by Skittery



Series: Kiss Prompts [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Kiss Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/Skittery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Forceful kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encouragement

"I look stupid." Specs stood anxiously in the doorway, looking at his reflection in the narrow mirror stuck on the wall. He tugged uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt, trying unsuccessfully to loosen his bow tie. 

"Ya look great," Race said without looking, for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few hours. It was true: the tuxedo was borrowed, and a little too tight in places, maybe, but it fit Specs' tall frame like a beautiful black and white glove; just enough muscle definition showing shadowed through the material. He looked like a suave secret agent type. Well, an uncomfortable and fidgeting secret agent type.

Specs spun around to look at himself from another angle. "I oughta change."

Race rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch he'd been laying across. He walked over to Specs, making a show of looking him up and down as he did. It was ridiculous that someone so good looking would be so self conscious, especially someone who routinely showed up for work or class without any shirt on at all and thought nothing of it. Although, to be honest, Specs' obliviousness when it came to his own beauty was one of the things that had won Race over in the beginning. Even if it was a little annoying. 

Race grasped Specs' shoulders and spun him around so he couldn't glance in the mirror anymore and had to stare into Race's bemused face instead. Race watched Specs' eyes anxiously flit over his face, Specs' cheeks an all too frequent shade of red, his face scrunched up with concern, his eyelashes fluttering nervously.

Rolling his eyes again, Race reached up with one hand to firmly cradle the back of Specs' neck and pull him down. Their lips met in a forceful kiss, one that Race tried to inject with all of his fierce confidence and love and assurance. After a moment, Specs returned the pressure of the kiss, his clenched nerves melting into Race's confident arms. 

When Race broke away, Specs was even more flushed than before, but his face was peaceful and full of compassion, the nerves apparently gone. 

Race grinned, "Ya look great." He lightly smacked the tight pants covering the taller boy's ass, then turned around to return to his position on the couch. "Now get goin or you'll be late."


End file.
